


Intimacy with Yugiri

by MamiAfterDark (EdamamiTomoe)



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Biting, Breast Torture, Decapitation, F/M, Ryona, Snuff, Spanking, except not really because she's already dead and doesn't die again, is it necrophilia if she's a zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:44:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/MamiAfterDark
Summary: You see the legendary undead courtesan to satisfy some extreme fetishes.





	Intimacy with Yugiri

“I see… you truly have some extreme tastes, okyaku-sama.”

You were pretty nervous talking about the things you want to do with her, but Yugiri still nevertheless just calmly sips her tea. It makes you feel a bit better about having asked for something like that, but you still feel a bit nervous about it, since it really isn’t something you’d normally ask of a woman, courtesan or not. Not something you would do with anyone else either, for that matter.

“Do you… uhh, you don’t mind, do you, Yugiri-han-? I-I mean, Yugiri-san…” You feel so flustered after having listed out your kinks basically, that you find yourself messing up your words in an awfully embarrassing manner. Goodness, you really are a nervous wreck, the only thing keeping you grounded right now is the oiran’s awfully calm demeanour. She probably has dealt with other panicky clients like you before.

“Well, if I were still alive, I would naturally have some reservations about indulging something so extreme, however…” Yugiri gives you a knowing look, understanding that her undeath is precisely why you sought her for her services, “as I am right now, I have no objections to satisfying your desires, okyaku-sama.”

“Ah, I see…” You still can’t get used to being around a real life oiran, an undead real life courtesan, but you are still eager to make her acquaintance. “Well, I’m… uhh, I guess I’m ready whenever you are…?”

“Very well, this way then, okyaku-sama.”

\---

Once you and Yugiri are alone in the bedroom, she kneels down and begins undressing herself. However, watching her like this, eyeing up her unearthly pallor, her sunken eyes, her unbelievably attractive figure unmarred by undeath… you find it difficult to hold yourself back. You pounce on her and eagerly starts kissing her as you pin her down on the floor, your hands groping at her impressive rack.

As surprised as she seemed by your suddenly bold move, Yugiri doesn’t protest, and instead closes her eyes as she relaxes, allowing you to take the lead. Your lips locked tightly with hers as you excitedly prod at her tongue with yours, tasting the sweetness of her lips and her tongue, your hands wastes no time snaking their way underneath Yugiri’s clothes, fondling and kneading the soft flesh of her breasts. Despite being undead, the courtesan’s body is still so soft and tempting, so much so that you almost want to get rough with her right away.

“Mm, Yugiri-chan… you’re… you’re so amazing…” You mutter softly as you break the kiss, instead turning your attention to undressing the courtesan, exposing her enormous breasts before starting to undo her skirt, eager to see more of her lovely figure. “I know that you are the legendary courtesan, but to think, your beauty even outlives both time and death…”

“Hmm, you flatter me, okyaku-sama…” Yugiri says softly, her warm gaze upon you as you eye up her tempting figure; her inviting bosom, her motherly hips, her full thighs. There’s not a part of her that doesn’t excite you into a frenzy of lustful thoughts. “You are the first okyaku-sama I have received since my resurrection, and you have quickly reminded me of what I delighted in in being an oiran…”

“I truly am privileged to have you like this then, Yugiri-chan…” You undress yourself, and eagerly embrace the courtesan once again, grinding up against her as you once again delight yourself in her breasts, latching your lips onto one of her nipples as you squeeze her breasts tightly.

Although you are hesitant at first to get a bit rougher with her, Yugiri did give you the okay earlier, you decide to inflict a bit of pain. Rather than simply suckling at her breast, you start nibbling a bit on her nipple, gently at first, but then to outright biting. Surprisingly, the courtesan actually reacts well to this, moaning out in pleasure in response as her body tightens up from feeling a pinching pain like this, so you resume with renewed confidence, no longer holding back with biting at her nipple.

Naturally, you don’t just leave her other nipple alone. You switch to give Yugiri’s other nipple a few hard bites as well, leaving bright red bite marks on her breasts and the courtesan squirming and moaning in excitement. As you return to biting the other breast, you start squeezing the free breast with your hands, as hard as you can, alternating with twisting her nipple in between your fingers, amplifying the throbbing pain left behind by your biting, so much so that you quickly bring Yugiri to a climax, her erotic voice hitting a crescendo as her body arches against yours, and her quim pours out of her sex.

As the courtesan comes down from her climax, you let go of her breasts to give them respite from the pain, and instead plants a soft kiss on the both of them. “Mm, Yugiri-chan… I had taken your agreeing to be subject to pain to be of professional indifference, I was not aware that you do truly have masochistic tendencies.”

“I knew I was open to certain kinds of pain, but… admittedly, I had no been aware of how deep my desires run…” Yugiri says, panting softly from the exertion of having achieved an orgasm through intense pain. Pulling herself up though, she checks with you again, “You wanted to take me… mm, with my face down next, okyaku-sama?”

You nod, getting up to retrieve the bottle of lube nearby while Yugiri turns over and, keeping her face pressed against the floor, sticks her behind high up in the air, just as you have asked of her. As you return to her, you take a moment to admire the view from behind, feeling up her plump ass and teasing her dripping sex.

Then, you give her ass a loud spank, one that elicited from her a gasp and a flinch. A delightful reaction that prompts you to spank her again, and again, each spank harder than the last, and eliciting from her a more audible moan, until you have left both of her usually pale cheeks throbbing red, and her body quivering. Satisfied with your handiwork, you start dribbling some lube onto her puckered asshole, onto your eager erection, before positioning yourself to take her from behind.

Sufficiently lubed up, you prod at her hole with the tip of your penis for a moment, before slowly pushing it in, each inch you inserted causing the courtesan to tense and tighten up more. Despite the experience she probably already has with anal, she’s still incredibly tight, making it so much harder, and so much more satisfying, for you to push the entirety of your member in, but once you have, moving your hips become surprisingly easy.

Gripping her throbbing ass tightly, you start thrusting your hips, grunting and groaning from the intense pleasure of Yugiri’s ass so tightly clenching around your cock. She still seems to be in pain from the hard spanking you gave her, especially as you continue to press down on her red spots, and yet she still moans loudly in ecstatic bliss, even as tears of pain trail down from her sunken eyes.

Deciding to get even rougher with her as you really get into a comfortable pace with thrusting your cock in and out of her tight ass, you pull the courtesan up by her arms, arching her back, just enough for you to grab her by the neck. Before you actually tighten your hands around her neck enough to hurt her though, you make sure with her once again, your voice gentle despite your movements, “Yugiri-chan, may I-?”

“N-nnh… y… yes, okyaku-sama… please do…” The courtesan gasps out, her mind clearly addled by the intense sensations besieging her. “Sn-snuff me, okyaku-sama…”

“Gladly…”

With that, you start tightening your hands around her delicate neck and pulling back, choking the courtesan hard as you continue to thrust your hips without slowing down. You are pretty sure this will not actually kill her, as she doesn’t even need to breathe as an undead, but it still excites you so much to see her eyes rolling back and her tongue lolling out as you push her past her limit to yet another climax, strangling her in a way that would have killed any living person.

As her body shakes and tenses up in a second orgasm, you give Yugiri’s head another hard yank, this time pulling her head right off her shoulders. Holding her head in your hands, you bring her close for a kiss, passionately locking lips with her and tasting her limp tongue, finding her tear-ruined mascara and her rolled back eyes far more attractive than you had anticipated. Before long, you end up hitting your climax as well, thrusting your cock into her ass as deeply as you can and emptying your load into her, pumping spurts after spurts of your semen in while biting down hard on Yugiri’s tongue. You don’t stop until you have emptied every last bit of cum you have saved up for her.

\---

Sitting before the undead courtesan reattaching her broken neck, you fan yourself as you try to cool off from such intense exertion, your entire body covered in sweat. As you wipe yourself off with a towel, Yugiri tidies herself up, and then bows before you, saying humbly, “I hope you enjoyed yourself, okyaku-sama.”

“I did, thank you, I did.” You awkwardly try to get Yugiri back up, feeling kinda bad for being bowed down to after you pseudo-snuffed her in sex, “You’re… um, wow, you really are a legendary courtesan, Yugiri-san. That was… that was honestly the best sex I’ve ever had…”

“That pleases me to hear.” Yugiri gives you a warm smile and pours you some tea, before pouring herself some as well. “It has been such a long time since I have last delighted in such carnal pleasures, this has been just as a satisfying experience for me as it has been for you.”

“Ahh, that’s good.” You smile and take a sip of your tea, but your attention is quickly drawn once again to the courtesan’s neck. That scar around her neck… it’s been there even before you choked her during sex, and if decapitating her didn’t leave any marks, you wonder what could have left that scar? “Um, I hope this is not rude, but… mind if I ask about the scar around your neck?”

“Oh, not at all.” Yugiri smiles and puts her teacup down as she explains, “It is a scar left from my death. I hung myself, and it appears that the marks from my death remains with me even after my resurrection.”

Oh dear, now you feel kind of really bad asking to choke her. A suicide… possibly a love suicide, but either way, that must have been pretty traumatic, especially now that she’s alive again. Flustered and guilty, you quickly apologize, “Oh Yugiri-san, I… uhh, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have asked to choke you during sex, I’m… oh dear, I hope I didn’t… bring back any bad memories…”

“No no, it’s okay, really.” The courtesan gives you a reassuring smile, “no, really, it’s okay. I have come to terms with a lot of things, my death included. Besides, in a way, I… I find being strangled during sex rather… therapeutic, almost. I suppose, in some ways, it replaces the association of asphyxiation with death instead with pleasure. So please don’t feel guilty for that, I truly do enjoy being asphyxiated, both as a sexual act and as a way to cope with my death.”

“Are you… are you sure? I uh… I don’t want it to be unhealthy for you or anything…”

“Really, I am sure.” Yugiri’s tone soft, you feel inclined to believe her, despite still feeling a bit guilty for having put her through that, “I died over a hundred years ago, my reasons for suicide have long lost their meaning. It is time I find solace in the present.”

“I… I see…” You still feel some reservations about the whole thing, but you decide to trust her words, and put faith in her own ability to make the right decisions. Yugiri does seem to have wisdom beyond her years, and you will put faith in her for that. “Just please do inform me if anything we do ever has an adverse effect on your mental health, okay?”

“I will, I promise.” Yugiri says, reaching over to hold your hand as a reassurance. “I am an oiran, it is my duty to entertain, but I shall never forget that I am my own client as well, and I can never let a client down.”

Just as the oiran has a way of turning you on in ways you could have never expected, she certainly has a way with words to sooth your worries for her. You just hope that your obsession with snuff as a fetish will continue to be something therapeutic to her, so you will never hurt her in some way you don’t intend to. After all, now that you have had such an amazing time with an undead courtesan, you don’t know if anyone else can ever satisfy you the same way again.


End file.
